eragonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raugmar
Raugmar is a male Dragon, bonded to Khal. History As an egg Raugmar was one of several bonded eggs given to the riders from the mating of an unknown male dragon bound to one of the Foresworn and , a wild female dragon. His egg was eventually placed within the Vault of Souls for safe keeping as one of the twenty six destined for Riders. After a century, Raugmars egg was eventually founded by Dragon, Saphira and Glaedr Birth and Early Life Physical Appearance Head Raugmar normally looks proud and fierce. Raugmar's irises are dark red though the edges appear black and are split by black, vertical pupils are. The middle of his face going from the tip of his nose upwards to where eyebrows would be and back of the head are dark crimsom along with his throat and under his chin though the sides of his face are a lighter red. He has two straight, slightly curved horns that are black in color with a line of red marking each sides and are located at the back of his head where they extend backwards. They are smooth to the touch. He also has two black cheek spikes. As with other dragons, Raugmar has no ears, instead having a reptilian tympanum. Raugmar has a mouth full of thick and sharp teeth, along with a thick, muscular tongue that is slightly pointed at the tip. Raugmar normally has a very stern and proud face, in similar vein of an eagle's expression. Raugmar, like other dragons who are six months and older, can breath fire. He has a very deep, resonate voice with an underlying growl Torso Raugmar is a one year old male dragon though is considerably large then what would sometimes be normal for one his age, described as being the size of a Urzhadn who are nearly as big as a house with his shoulders coming up to the edge of a house's roof. His neck is of average length for a dragon. Raugmar has a lean but thick, muscular body as he is sturdy in build with very strong muscles. As with other dragons, his body is covered in crimson scales that sparkle in the sun though there certain areas along his body that are darker in color while the scales along the back of his head down to his tail are black. These scales are rough though scales in certain areas of his body such as the ones on his underbelly are smooth. Raugmar has a line of spines trailing down the back of his head, neck, and upper back that stop at about near the end of the tail. They are pointed and stand up. The tips are sharp and the spines are black. Limbs Raugmar's legs are strong, heavy, thick and muscled. His feet are large and powerful-looking, tipped with thick, black claws. He has a wide, muscular tail that is adorned with spikes trailing down to the tip. The tip is narrow and limber enough to wrap around small objects. It is black on the top while dark crimson on the sides and the underside. His limbs are crimson though are darker when the light hits them. His legs are equally as stocky and muscular as his front. Raugmar's tail is prehensile and he can grasp, wrap, and pick things up with his limb Wings Raugmar's wings are crimson. The inside of his pagatium (wing membranes) are dark crimson though appear to be a lighter color when light shines through them and the claws are black with three spikes of the same color marking the ends of the wings. His wings are large. Personality Raugmar was noted to have several traits similar to that of his rider. He is kind towards others though is prideful which can be a bit of an problem at times. Like many bonded dragons, Raugmar had an deep bond with him as he would do anything to keep him alive and safe even if it meant himself being harmed in the process. He was instinctively protective over his rider to the point that he would not hesitate to threaten or even attack anyone who disrespected Khal. This also extended towards those that he or Alexander were close to. Like Khal, Raugmar enjoyed fighting and refused to cheat in order to win though he also recognized the fact that there was no point in fighting for reasons he would consider unnecessary or stupid in which he would go as far as to even using his appearance to threaten and/or scare others. He normally was calm and peaceful but could be extremely vicious and dangerous when the time came especially in battle to the point where he seemed to enjoy causing pain, destruction and death where it would often times scare others even his own rider. He was rather distrustful of strangers he just meet but if they were nice to him and his rider he would be friendly towards them in return. He was rather uncomfortable being around a lot of people and even other dragons, making him a outcast of sorts who preferred the company of his rider then anyone else. Raugmar was considered to be quite brave as he would stand up to much larger and wiser opponents without hesitation while also being honorable and humble, speaking in a respectable manner when engaging in conversations with others. He was also surprisingly wise for his young age. His thoughts/mind have been described as being dark but possessing a certain strength and nobility. Though Saphira was young, she was very wise and often comforted and guided Eragon, as well as sometimes others, when they were upset or needed advice. Saphira was very proud and it has been mentioned that she had never bowed to anyone except Islanzadí and several dwarves (while drunk). She also felt she was bending her pride slightly by calling Oromis and Glaedr "Master". Saphira was quite vain, thinking herself the most beautiful and magnificent creature in the world. While in Ellesmera, Saphira submitted to Glaedr. After he refused to mate with her, she attacked him, injuring both of them and becoming depressed. Eragon found her huddled up in a cave on the Stone of Broken Eggs, upset because she thought Glaedr didn't find her comely enough. Saphira also enjoyed fighting, but claimed that it was a good thing that Eragon didn't share her taste of fighting, as they balanced each other out. In battle she was ferocious and Eragon once told her that he was very glad they weren't enemies. It's likely that her ferocity came from her mother. As Eragon's dragon, Saphira had a deep emotional bond with him. As such, she would do anything to keep him alive. As a result, she went with him in most ventures, though not always agreeing with them. Her main goal was to keep Eragon safe, even stating that should Eragon be captured, she would go so far as to give herself up to Galbatorix, dooming Alagaësia, just to save Eragon. She was very protective of him and always looks out for his needs. In addition, Saphira's bond to Eragon was so strong that it could go to the point where sometimes Eragon and Saphira consider themselves as not as two beings but one. Saphira often calls her rider "little one" to show affection. In Brisingr, Saphira and Eragon's bond was developed to point where they were able to finish the others' sentences and to be able to anticipate what each other would say. Most of the time they did this without even realizing it. In Inheritance Murtagh reveals that Thorn was more determined than him and wanted to keep resisting Galbatorix during his early life in Urû'baen but Murtagh couldn't stand watching him suffer. In battle Thorn could be ruthless, shown when he attacked Glaedr seconds after his Rider's death and the tactics used during the Abduction of Nasuada: setting tents on fire and striking Arya with his tail. He only ever seemed angry at Saphira once when she tried to bury him and Murtagh alive. Thorn was also brave as he battled much larger and wisers dragons such as Glaedr and Shruikan without hesitation, though he lost many battles to Saphira because, like his Rider, he was forbidden from using lethal force. Thorn's thoughts were suggested to be darker and more contorted than Saphira's, but still possessed a strength and nobility. When Thorn apologized to Glaedr for his part in Oromis's death, Thorn spoke in a respectful manner, suggesting Thorn was either simply knowledgeable of proper decorum or truly was an honorable and humble dragon. Abilities, Powers and Possessions General Abilities Combat Prowess: Physical Prowess: *'Strength': *'Speed and Stamina': *'Durability and Endurance': *'Agility and Reflexes': *'Senses': *'Flight': *'Fire Breath': Powers Magic: Mental Shield: Mental Communication: As with all dragons, Raugmar is only able to communicate with others through the use of his mind though is able to express emotions and actions physically such as laughter. Possessions Relationships Dragons Belgabad Raugmar the Black Saphira Vhagar Humans Khal Drogo Seraphinus Rashid Elves Azhrina Ellewen = = = Quotes * (With Alexander before their first battle) "Without fear there cannot be courage but when we are together it is our enemies who should be afraid." * (Confronting Alexander about his feelings for Seraphinus) ¨You fancy the female, do you not? If so then do not be afraid to peruse her." Trivia Gallery Tumblr inline o5vtfeQrPj1u6jsbi 500.gif ViciousPitifulGallinule.gif Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters